Wilson's Winter--The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kineil D. Wicks
Summary: Well, his first attempt at crafting a carol to cheer himself up didn't work—what's Wilson's second attempt?
1. The First Day of Christmas

**Greetings, ladies and gents, and welcome to this year's edition of "Wilson's Winter!"**

**This was a bit of silliness that stemmed from listening to Christmas carols and then trying to replicate my state's version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Apparently, according to my research, this song originated sometime in the 1500s (making it public domain, if you want to make your own version), and the titular twelve days start today (the 26th of December, Boxing Day) and run through to January 6th (Epiphany, according to my calendar). So! I'll give you a fresh line every day until then—which is my way of apologizing for these first chapters being kind of short. :|**

**Now without further ado, let's see what Wilson gets for Christmas. :)**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the first day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

A Treeguard that popped up next to me!


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the second day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's glaring at me!


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**Three days in—I'm committed now (not _literally_...but then again, you never know).**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the third day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's glaring at me!


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**On the fourth day of Christmas we added to Wilson's misery~**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the fourth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's pursuing me!


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**Day five! :D**

**I actually figured this day out first, and then went from there. And then I went around singing it….**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the fifth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's pursuing me!


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

**Day six! We're halfway there! :D**

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the sixth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's chasing after me!


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**Day seven, and I hope you're having a happy New Year thus far! Don't forget to eat black-eyed peas today for good luck! :D**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the seventh day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's chasing after me!


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

**Day eight, everybody! :D**

**Oh hey, Tinker—thanks for the review! Heh, true—this is what I've been singing lately instead of the conventional line-up for this song. :D**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the eighth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Eight snowbirds singing,

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's chasing after me!


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**On the ninth day of Christmas, to Wilson's Misery~**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the ninth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Nine pig-men dancing,

Eight snowbirds singing,

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's catching up to me!


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**Day ten, everybody! I have to tell you, days 8-10 gave me grief as far as what to pick for those days (I'm still not entirely sold on the snowbirds and rabbits, to be honest).**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the tenth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Ten rabbits screaming,

Nine pig-men dancing,

Eight snowbirds singing,

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's catching up to me!


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**On the eleventh day of Christmas~**

**As of the time of this being posted, _Don't Starve_ has eleven unlockable characters, hence the line.**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the eleventh day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Eleven saps a-starving,

Ten rabbits screaming,

Nine pig-men dancing,

Eight snowbirds singing,

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's right on top of me!


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, although it may seem strange….**

**We made it to Day 12, everybody! I hope that you enjoyed the ride, and that you have a happy Epiphany! :D**

**Don't Starve © 2013 Klei Entertainment**

On the twelfth day of Christmas

Ol' Maxwell dropped on me:

Twelve hound-dogs howling,

Eleven saps a-starving,

Ten rabbits screaming,

Nine pig-men dancing,

Eight snowbirds singing,

Seven spiders scuttling,

Six pengulls laying,

Five strange things!

Four smallish tallbirds,

Three different Chesters,

Two clockwork knights

And a Treeguard that's attacking me!

* * *

><p>"It's about <em>time<em> you caught him," Maxwell said to Lief. "That singing was getting on my nerves."


End file.
